deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood VS Winter Soldier
AgentRedhead= Red Hood VS Winter Soldier is the Season 1 Finale and a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Red Hood from DC Comics and Winter Soldier from Marvel Comics in a battle between comic book sharpshooters. Description They're back from the dead and ready for one last shot at glory! Interlude Red Hood Winter Soldier Death Battle (*Cues: The Only Thing I Know for Real - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance*) (*Cues: One Thing - RWBY*) Results Next Time on Death Battle! |-| Cropfist= It's da hood in winter time.png|Arigarmy Winter Soldier Red Hood Fake Thumbnail V3.png|Nkstjoa (Version 3) Red_Hood_Winter_Soldier_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|Nkstjoa (Version 2) Red_Hood_Winter_Soldier_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa (Version 1) RedHoodvs,WinterSoldier(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Winter Soldier vs Red Hood.png|Pichu95 backgrounder (21).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon WS vs RH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 WS vs RH.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Winter Soldier vs. Red Hood.jpg|Venage237 Winter S vs Red H.png|BakaLord Red Hood vs Winter Soldier 2.png|Arceusdon Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (db).png|Cody Lane 0395AA8C-F58F-494D-8F6B-4F2000CDA09C.jpeg|Zenbreon Ver. 1 974A33E1-E2BB-468D-A362-0DC673D27D8E.jpeg|Zenbreon Ver. 2 Red_Hood_VS_Winter_Soldier_AR.png|AgentRedhead Red_Hood_VS_Winter_Soldier_3.jpg|Taurock Red Hood vs Winter Soldier (SoMaShadow).png|SoMaShadow Description The former sidekicks are back from the dead, back for revenge and deadlier than ever before. Interlude Red Hood Winter Soldier Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Winter Hood.jpg|BonBooker Results |-| KDog5953= 'Description' Red Hood VS Winter Soldier is a What-If? Death Battle episode by KDog5953, featuring Red Hood from DC Comics and Winter Soldier from Marvel Comics ''in a battle between sidekicks turned assassins. 'Interlude' Wiz and Boomstick Wiz: Every great hero needs sidekick, a loyal partner willing to stand for justice and fight to the bitter end. '''Boomstick: But don't worry. They come back as awesome assassins.' Wiz: Red Hood, Batman's second Robin and Gotham's lethal outlaw. Boomstick: And Winter Soldier, Captain America's best friend, and Russia's best agent. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! 'Red Hood' *Wiz: Growing up in the crime-ridden streets of Gotham City isn't easy, such was the case for Jason Todd. His parents constantly argued, his mother suffered from depression and drug addiction, and his father taught him to become a thief. *'Boomstick: Well, at least he has parents.' *Wiz: Not for long. His father was arrested and died in prison and his mother overdosed, leaving Jason an orphan. *'Background' **Name: Jason Peter Todd **Height: 6'0 / 183 cm **Weight: 225 lbs / 102 kg **Batman's 2nd Robin **Former League of Assassins member **Leads the Outlaws **Confirmed kill count: 83 *'Boomstick: Dang. So, Jason had to use the skills his dad taught him to survive, but one night, he scored the biggest steal of his life,...THE BATMOBILE...'s tires? C'mon kid! Forget the tires and drive away in that thing darn it!' *Wiz: But Jason only got one tire off before being met by the Dark Knight himself. Luckily for Jason, Batman pitied him and decided to adopt Jason and train him to become the new Robin. *'Boomstick: Jason was thrilled to fight criminals in Gotham alongside his new dad, but like most teenage sidekicks he was bit reckless angsty when it came to following orders and his temper led him to beat more crud out of criminals than he should.' *Wiz: One day, Jason discovered his mother was alive and traveled the world to find her, without telling Batman. *'Boomstick: Like sneaking out of the house at night.' *Wiz: Eventually, he found her but found she was being used to lure him there by the Joker. *'Boomstick: Because plot twist, Joker was responsible for his dad getting thrown in prison and poisoning his mom to make it seem like she was dead. Joker then went on to brutally beat him with a crowbar and left him and his mom to die to a time bomb.' *Wiz: When Batman arrived, it was too late. *Batman: Under the Red Hood - Death of Jason Todd (3:36) *'Boomstick:' Bats never felt the same after that, but Jason didn't stay dead. Turns out his body was taken by the League of Assassins and with the help of the Lazarus Pits, Jason was reborn. *Wiz: Jason was then trained by the All-Caste and League of Assassins members like Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. *'Boomstick:' But Jason didn't agree with their world domination thing, so he returned to Gotham with his lethal justice as Red Hood. *'Skills' **Computer Hacking **Disguise **Escapology **Genius Level Intellect **Investigation **Martial Arts ***Kung Fu **Peak Human Condition **Stealth **Thievery **Tracking **Weaponry ***Firearms, Swordsmanship Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentRedhead Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Captain america vs batman themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Cropfist Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles